


Gifted

by InnerSpectrum



Series: Mystrade is Our Division Prompts [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Kinktober 2018, M/M, Mystrade is our Division FB Fic Prompts, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 21:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerSpectrum/pseuds/InnerSpectrum
Summary: Greg presents Mycroft with a very custom made gift that Mycroft can't wait to put to use.





	Gifted

**Author's Note:**

> Written for:
> 
> Kinktober 2018 Prompt: Deep-Throating | Inflation | Face-Sitting | Masks  
> Mystrade is our Division FB Fic Prompts | Quick

“…and it has a pump where we can attach this one and inflate it.” Greg finished explaining the object. He grasped the solid attachment enjoying its heft before handing it to Mycroft. He kissed a freckled shoulder to hide his smirk.

“For me?” Mycroft stared at the gift in wonder. His fingers lovingly slid over the design inlaid in the soft leather. “It’s magnificent! I’ve never seen anything like it.”

“For us, actually.” Greg smiled, happy at seeing Mycroft’s pleased expression. “I went through a few channels to have it custom made to fit properly. I had to send length and girth to get it right. I can’t wait for its first use.”   

Mycroft lifted the carved leather gimp mask from the nest of tissue paper protecting it. It was designed so the wearer can choose open mouth, closed mouth or attach a dildo that can be slightly inflated. There was also an option to cover the eyes, but as Mycroft looked at his lover and thought of the potential view, he knew he would never use it.

“Its first use is _now_.” Mycroft said huskily as he took Greg’s hand and held it to his growing cock.

“Now, my love?” Greg laughed even as he reached over for the condoms and lube he had at the ready anticipating this reaction.

“Gregory, don’t be disingenuous. You knew the moment you handed the box to me we were not leaving this bed without putting it to use.” Mycroft attached the inflatable dildo securely.

“What about the Prime Minister?”  Greg raised a teasing brow.

“Who?” Mycroft gave him a significant look as he unbuckled the straps in the back. “Love, I’m about to watch you sit on my face to take this up that glorious arse of yours for the first time and watch as you ride it all the while taking me down that glorious deep-throat of yours. It is a win-win that cannot wait. The nation can.”

“But I thought you had a meeting in an hour.”  Greg could not help continuing the tease as he placed a condom on the dildo and lubed it.

“Fine, we’ll make it quick, just to break it in this morning.” Mycroft put the mask on and turned so Greg could secure it properly. Greg roughly pushed Mycroft down on the bed.

“Excellent!” Greg licked his lips, as he straddled him. “I want you thinking about this view _all day_ until I can take you for a longer session tonight.”


End file.
